


Winter one shots

by Chidori95



Category: Naruto, 神々の悪戯 | Kamigami no Asobi
Genre: Baking, Cabin Fic, Cake, Christmas Eve, Cold, Crushes, Fever, Fights, Friendship, Kiss under mistletoe, M/M, Mistletoe, Ruined Date, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, Weddings, Winter, Winter Solstice, divine - Freeform, rice porrige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidori95/pseuds/Chidori95
Summary: 1. An early Christmas present2. Winter solstice3.Cold4.The cake from another realm





	1. An early Christmas present

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Hello everyone. I hope you had a lovely Christmas and amazing new year.  
> I don't celebrate either of them but still couldn't resist writing some short fics about it.  
> I hope you enjoy them.
> 
> Disclaimer  
> I don't own Naruto manga/anime.
> 
> Beta  
> As always the beta is amazing HeartSNS. LOve you~3

The pink hair woman looked at the door again for the nth time that evening and bit her plump lips that were adorned with natural reddish lipstick. Her fingers tracing the rim of the beer can as she tried to listen what her friends were talking about. She had invited all of them on Christmas eve yet the only one she really wanted to come, hadn’t arrived yet, even after so many hours.

"Sakura chan I don't think teme will come. You know what kind of stuck up bastard he is right!" 

The blond man with a vibrant orange sweater, which weirdly suited him, spoke in an almost hushed whisper but was still loud enough for others to hear. Sakura looked at her companion, scrunching her nose in distaste and looked away.

"Don't talk about Sasuke kun that way. Just keep on stuffing yourself with food and shut up."

Her tone was bitter and harsh. Naruto stopped chewing on pizza stopped and whined.

"Sakura chan I'm not lying though. That bastard never comes in the first place and even if he does drag his prissy ass here, he is just going to brood,"Naruto said and even the blond girl sitting beside him nodded. She slowly tucked her silky strand behind her ear and slapped a card on table while humming.

 

"He isn't that wrong Saku. I mean Sasuke kun is hot and all but all he does is brood. Even if he is an eye candy."

Ino sighed dreamily and the man sitting on couch clenched the can in his hand. His handsome features twisting for a second before he smiled and excused himself to go wash his hands.

"You are such an insensitive shit Ino. He is your boyfriend. Don't talk about other men in front of him," Sakura spit out her words, she placed her card down and Ino rolled her eyes, mumbling how Sai will get over it.

Naruto bit his lip and sneaked a peak to look at door. It was still closed and there was no sound of a bell ringing.

Shikamaru was sleeping in a corner while Choji gobbled down the pizza and drinks, not interested in whatever card games Ino, Sakura, Sai and Naruto were playing. It was comfy and cozy atmosphere, yet Naruto felt itchy. 

It was an indescribable feeling. Something in him was itching, like he wanted to say something, maybe do something. He looked at Sakura, her flawless skin, red lips, manicured fingers, nicely styled hair and sweet scent coming from her and yet...

Yet why, all he could think was that guy..

They say there is a thin line between hate and love and he had crossed the boundaries to the love side already.

"I'm feeling hot. I'll just go and get some fresh air outside," Naruto spoke softly and Ino hummed.

Sai was back and Choji had started playing too. Sakura had now completely given up on waiting for Sasuke was focusing on trying to win this round from Ino.

Naruto slowly got up and took last swig from his can, throwing it into trash can while passing through the hallway, stopping right under the mistletoe. He stared at it and narrowed his eyes. He knew why Sakura hung mistletoe at this spot.. So whenever Sasuke would come in, she could get a kiss.

Naruto clicked his tongue and stepped forward, clicking the door open and seeing Sasuke standing there took him by surprise. He stumbled back, knocking into a small table by the door and the vase on the table began to slip.

'Damn!'

He cursed and fell onto his butt. Of course he was no heroin and Sasuke wasn’t some nice prince who would have reached out to catch him. F** him, seriously why was he even infatuated with Sasuke?

"Your dumbness always leaves me shocked." 

Sasuke entered and closed the door, standing in front of Naruto who was now getting up with a red face.

"TEME!!!"

"OMG!!! They are under the mistletoe!!! Shika!!!! SASUKE AND NARUTO ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE. CHOJI!!!"

"Nooooo!!!!"

Naruto who was now standing face to face with Sasuke snapped his head up and parted his lips. Ino and the others came running after hearing the crash and right now he could feel the burn of Sakura's stare. 

"You can't get out of it ~ Kiss him!!" 

Ino cheered while Sai just grinned, possibly feeling good while Choji just looked at them with wide eyes. Shikamaru was actually recording while Sakura heaved.

"Naruto!!! How could you!!!"

Sakura choked on her words and Naruto turned, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"No sakura chan. This is.. mmpphh"

Naruto tried explaining but soon his shoulders were grabbed, he was turned and chapped lips claimed his moist ones. He could hear the gasps while his own eyes were open wide. Sasuke moved his lips softly and then pulled away.

Naruto was standing like a statue along with the others while Sasuke just frowned and tilted head to side.

"What?"

Of course he was tackled by a blushing , cursing Naruto while Sakura sniffled. For the first time not saying a thing.

And that's how Naruto's Christmas wish was answered and completed by Santa~♡


	2. Winter Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kakashi went to in a cabin in woods with Rin and Obito.

The air was crisp and cold. Of course that was obvious since it had snowed this morning. The silver haired man stood in the porch. His burgundy turtleneck was snug and his dark gaze looked lost while his gaze swept around.

The man had come to this cabin to spend the holidays. More likely, he was actually dragged by his team members. His friend Rin thought that they deserved this holiday after having such a busy week.

Kakashi sighed and looked to the side. Sun was up in sky, yet the light so soft and gentle. He slowly stepped forward and leaned against the pole.

Obito and Rin were still sleeping when he had snuck out. And he knew this peaceful silence was going to end when they woke up. Obito was just too hyper around Rin.

Kakashi pressed his lips firmly. He remembered that time, a few years ago when Obito first came to him telling him that he might be bi. It was right here... He was standing here, sun was shining in this same soft way.

He was happy.. so very happy.

Kakashi let out a deep sigh, his warm breath slowly dissipating in cold air.

He should have known better though. Real life was unlike that of fiction because if it wasn't, they wouldn't be celebrating Obito and Rin's upcoming wedding...

And here he was standing alone..


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Itachi's date with shisui was interrupted thanks to his brother.

Itachi dipped the towel in cold water and then squeezes it to let extra water out of it. His gaze fixed on Sasuke's flushed face. His younger brother seemed to be burning with fever because of cold.

Itachi looked up and to his side to look at his dark hair companion. Shisui was trying to reach Naruto's phone for past twenty minutes.

"Still no answer?" Itachi asked in his soft smooth tone and Shisui pursed his lips, shaking his head.

"It's out of reach. Maybe he is busy." Shisui scratched the back of his head and strolled closer to the bed to touch Sasuke's forehead and his gaze narrowed for a bit before he noded.

"His temperature is lowering. The medicines are doing their wonders." Shisui said more to Itachi Whose body relaxed visibly.

"I didn't expect Naruto to ignore Sasuke like this."Itachi mumbled softly, not speaking loudly to disturb his sleeping brother.

"Well we don't really know anything other than that they have fought . That's all he said on the call and you know Sasuke was all over the place. So let's not decide on things so quick."

Shisui had stood up and went to Itachi's side of bed and patted his shoulder, leaning down. Itachi just hummed, his lips pursed but then Shisui turned his face and laid a soft kiss. Itachi simply melted , all tension leaving him. The kiss was all too short thou.

"I'll go make porridge." Shisui said while caressing Itachi's nape who tried not to show how his breath had hitched.

"I can make-" Itachi tried saying but Shisui shook his head.

"No. You sit here. I can at least manage porridge." Shisui winked and Itachi shook his head, the corner of his lips curling. Shisui walked out and Itachi softly sighed.

Their Christmas eve hadn't turned out how the wanted. He was still worried about where Naruto was but still being with Shisui still made him feel so calm. They didn't need something too fancy, just being in Shisui's presence was so comforting.

He sighed and looked at Sasuke whose face looked more relaxed. 'Naruto definitely had some answering to do..' Itachi thought with a frown marring his face.


	4. The cake from another realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time when Balder was making cake for yui and Loki got jealous.

Loki yawned and shuffled on the bed, turning and restlessly thrashing around in bed when his nose twitched. He opened his eyes to take in deep smell. It smelled... sweet?

He lifted his face up to look at the time. It was just 7 in the morning and everyone had breakfast at around 8. Besides, cooking wasn’t needed, most chefs here were supernaturals and presented things out of thin air.

So then who was cooking?

Loki slowly got up, rubbing his eyes and looked outside. Zeus had thought that it was nice to pile snow everywhere. Loki's eyebrow twitched irritably. 

It wasn't like Loki had anything against snow but it was just not his element. Loki got up from his bed making a face and padded his feet out of the room and to kitchen. 

He was just casually entering the kitchen while yawning. He was sure it must be Yui. That girl was just so... human. But Loki stopped in his track as he saw the man in kitchen. 

Balder had gotten flour in his hair somehow when he had tried making a ponytail. And to say his clothes were a mess would be understatement. Loki wasn't even sure why there were weird colorful stains on Balder's attire.

"Balder! What are you doing?!" Loki tottered closer and lurched forward catching the bowl filled with mushy paste with dried flour air bubbles in it.

"Hey Loki. I'm making a cake for Yui." Balder nodded thankfully and clasped his hands together smiling brightly.

"And..you couldn't ask this from the chefs?" Loki put the bowl on the table and tried to make sense of situation while dusting off the flour from Balder's hair with lips pursed. 'Yui again...'

"Of course I can't. It's more special if I make it by myself." Balder frowned and tilted his head, his hair loose and dried dough on his cheek.

"Is it her birthday? Didn't we celebrated it few days ago?" Loki said with a deep frown and Balder laughed.

"No. It's for Christmas," Balder said while getting back to mixing the batter.

"Christmas?! We are Gods! And you are baking a cake for another realm-"

"But Yui celebrates Christmas on earth. She will be sad if she can’t now besides even Zeus went as far to make it snow here. We are here to strengthen the link between us and humans Loki." Balder had cut Loki's sentence and spoke calmly and sweetly.

Loki gritted his teeth. 

'To get along with humans?'

He looked at Balder with a tensed jaw. 'Maybe he is still not over Yui...' he thought and was turning when he saw something that looked like apple candies, made clumsily and a mess around the sticks.

"This.." Loki spoke but Balder quickly took the tray blushing softly.

"I tried making candies for you but they didn't turn out good. Don't worry though. I will.." 

But Loki had enough so he just pulled Balder's arm to hug him who quickly wrapped arms back. 

"Loki?" Balder pulled away slightly to look at Loki who just leaned down pecking Balder's lips and grinned before pulling away to grab the messy apple candy popping it into his mouth.

"If it's you, we might get the cake done by next year, so let me help you."

Balder parted his lips but then smiled softly seeing the pink tint on Loki's ears and started the baking. It was going to be a fun baking since nothing was ever boring when Loki was with him.


End file.
